patrickpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is an unintelligent and pleasant sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight and enjoys eating ice cream and many other kinds of junk food. He lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star. Her first mentioning is in "Something Smells" and her first appearance is in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 266 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. Description Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. He lives on 120 Conch Street. Unlike most of the other main characters of the series, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in Something Smells, in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," Patrick is able to grow a nose through sheer force of will; however, in "No Nose Knows," Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin, and in the shape of a couple of M's. The flowers on his pants are also dark purple instead of light. In the beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. Patrick is shown to have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime." In other times, he can appear almost so brilliant that it surprises the other characters, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuses the other characters. Squidward once asked Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies."4 In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well-intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble, for both himself and also his friends. Appearance Patrick is a pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them (just like the ones in the sky). The movie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man". When sleeping alone, he just wears underwear (plain, not Goofy Goober), but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of Krabby Patties, ice cream and many other junk foods. He has pink skin with dots across his body. Personality Villainous Roles "Life of Crime"- He and SpongeBob steal a balloon (on free balloon day). He also accuses SpongeBob of eating his chocolate bar, even though he ate his earlier. "Best Day Ever"- He takes SpongeBob's new net for the entire day. "Dumped"- This is definitely one of his most villainous roles yet. He bluntly keeps Gary away from SpongeBob even though SpongeBob is trying hard to get Gary back; Patrick ignores the signs that SpongeBob wants Gary back and doesn't pay attention to the fact that SpongeBob is heart-broken. "Rule of Dumb"- He becomes king of Bikini Bottom and abuses his power (up until Squidward spoke out against him) and when he returns the crown. "Driven to Tears"- He and SpongeBob fight which leads to them both being arrested. "Stuck in the Wringer" - He cripples SpongeBob and shows no sympathy for him, rather he just shows his selfish side. The Bikini Bottomites then scold SpongeBob for yelling at him despite his selfishness. "The Splinter" - Patrick, once again, impersonates a doctor to try and help Spongebob but things are only far worsened. "The Card" - Patrick frequently endangered an extremely rare trading card belonging to SpongeBob. "Patrick's Staycation" - Patrick was ungrateful to SpongeBob throughout the episode. "Yours, Mine and Mine" - Considered by many to be Patrick's biggest antagonism role, he and SpongeBob battle over a licensed Krusty Krab toy, but Patrick eats it as Mr. Krabs gives one to each despite SpongeBob being the one to front all the money. "Pet Sitter Pat" - Also one of Patrick's worst antagonisms when he caused serious harm to Gary, chased him down with and almost killed him with a flamethrower, and commented that although he found none he wanted to dry Gary off with salt (which can kill snails). "Big Sister Sam"- He allows his sister to demolish Squidward and SpongeBob's houses, hurt them, and scolds them for being mad about it. "Sand Castles in the Sand" - He and SpongeBob fight in Goo Lagoon. "Valentine's Day" - He causes rampage because no one gave him valentines except for SpongeBob but his plan was ruined. This is his most famous villainous role. "Suds" - He becomes a doctor and tries to help SpongeBob, but only makes him worse. Then, when Sandy tries to bring him to a real doctor, he fights against her. "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" - When they adopt a baby scallop, he makes SpongeBob do all the work, while he just watches TV and eats junk food. "Band Geeks" - He starts a fight against Sandy for no reason. "Jellyfishing" - He and SpongeBob force Squidward to go jellyfishing against his wishes, even when he gets badly injured. "Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" - He eats Squidward's tickets for a Kelpy G concert. "Good Ol' Whatshisname" - It is unknown what he did here, but he did something that resulted in his arrest. Abilities and Talents Patrick, although mentally weak, has many skills such as: Strength: Patrick has shown to be very physically strong; in many episodes, he can lift his rock. In "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" and "Squid Baby," he is strong enough to lift the entire road. In many video games such as "Battle for Bikini Bottom", the movie game and "SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis," his special ability is to pick up and throw heavy objects and even his friends. Also in "Patrick-Man!" he threw really heavy objects with ease. However, in "Krusty Krushers," he cannot even tear a piece of paper apart then he gets a paper cut. Driving: Patrick has shown to be an excellent driver, unlike SpongeBob. Singing: Patrick has never had a solo and rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does. Drumming: Patrick was the lead drummer in the Bikini Bottom Super Band.5 He also drums in "Squidward's House Party," in "Tentacle Vision," and at the end of the Campfire Song Song.6 Dancing: Patrick once jazz danced with SpongeBob.7 Disguising: In "That's No Lady," Patrick stays in disguise as "Patricia" for a long time. He takes off the suit, embarrassing Squidward. Squidward said he had to go to the bathroom and take a shower but the Krusty Krab does not have showers (He was probably talking about a shower at his house or simply making an excuse to leave out of embarrassment). Seahorse riding: In "Dunces and Dragons," Patrick does not know how to ride a seahorse; however, in "A Life in a Day," he can do it, it is likely that he learned how to ride over time. Survival Skills: In "To Save a Squirrel," he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own bellybutton lint so they could play without Sandy harassing them in "Survival of the Idiots." He also made warm clothing out of her fur. Jellyfishing: Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. Eating: In "Pressure," Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. Not only that, but Patrick is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite. Doing absolutely nothing: In "Stanley S. SquarePants," Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in "The Pink Purloiner," he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. In "Big Pink Loser," he even gets an award for "doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else." Staring: Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes. Karate Chopping: In "Karate Star," Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in "Graveyard Shift." Performing anything dangerous: In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. He soon gave up this lifestyle. Performing extreme stunts: Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day." Regeneration: In Karate Star, he went completely crazy and ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. Near-Death Experiences Main article: List of near-death experiences#Patrick Star "Tea at the Treedome": He and SpongeBob shrivel up from lack of water. "Texas": Savagely attacked by an enraged Sandy and gets caught by the rope and explodes. "Neptune's Spatula": Shocked several times by King Neptune and eventually reduced to ashes. King Neptune revives Patrick soon afterwards, although his face moves to his butt. 'Hooky": Caught by a fishing hook in the sea and ends up in a tuna can. "Pressure": Seagulls nearly eat him, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III": Man Ray electrocutes and disintegrates Patrick and SpongeBob by using weapons. "Survival of the Idiots": Sandy savagely mauls him and SpongeBob for disturbing her during hibernation. "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm": The giant worm crushes him and most of the Bikini Bottomites. "SpongeGuard on Duty": He and SpongeBob nearly drown in Goo Lagoon (even though it is impossible for fish to drown). "I Had an Accident": Flies right into a mountain, electrocuted in the face by a jellyfish, and (along with SpongeBob and Sandy) attacked by a gorilla. "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie": He and SpongeBob almost die when the heat lamp dries them out, but the sprinklers revive them, along with the other Bikini Bottomies fished and murdered by the fishermen. "Dunces and Dragons": The Dragon Jellyfish nearly kills Patrick and SpongeBob. "Patrick SmartPants": Falls off a cliff twice in the episode. "Krusty Towers": The Krusty Towers' destruction nearly kills him, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. "Hocus Pocus": Patrick is transformed into a jar of Mayonnaise, however, he appears to be happy with this change. "Born to Be Wild": Jumps off a plane and lands on a rocket. "Spy Buddies": He, SpongeBob, and Plankton are almost killed by lasers that destroy the Chum Bucket. "Breath of Fresh Squidward": He is electrocuted by touching SpongeBob's hand while the electric fence shocks him and Squidward. "Spongicus": A hungry Lion Fish chases him and SpongeBob. Hospital Larry Patrick Spongebob A bandaged Patrick, hurt by Ripper's Reef. "A Life in a Day": Performs several life-threatening stunts. He, SpongeBob, and Larry later get injuries from landing in Ripper's Reef. "Sun Bleached": The burning lights disintegrate him, SpongeBob, and several other Bikini Bottomites. "SpongeBob vs. The Big One": The Big One nearly kills Patrick, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. "Krusty Krushers": The two wrestlers brutally beat Patrick and SpongeBob throughout the episode. "Sand Castles in the Sand": The collision of SpongeBob and Patrick's planes nearly killed them. "No Hat for Pat": He gets severe injuries from constantly falling on his face. He later falls into a bucket of sea urchins, only to land on Squidward. "Whelk Attack": A giant whelk eats Patrick and most of Bikini Bottom. "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa": The destruction of the Mauna Loa Amusement Park Ride nearly kill him, SpongeBob, and several Bikini Bottomites. "Big Sister Sam": His enraged sister crushes him when he was trying to protect his house. He regained consciousness when SpongeBob got him to smell cookie dough. "Frozen Face Off": He was frozen in a block of ice. "A Friendly Game": Patrick holds up his golf club and is hit by a bolt of lightning, causing him to disintegrate. Biography He was the second of two children of Margie and Herb Star, son of Billy Bob Star and Maw Tucket. Patrick's older sister's name is "Sam Star." Sam was lost at sea when she and Patrick were children. He did not see her again until the episode "Big Sister Sam." Patrick met SpongeBob when they were children. When he was an adult, he moved out and rented a rock house eventually to own it. He lives next door to Squidward. One day, when his neighbor Squidward was gardening, a pineapple fell from a ship into the ocean, landing on Squidward's garden creating the pineapple house. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was looking for a house of his own; when all hope seemed lost, SpongeBob and Patty (the real estate lady) saw the pineapple house's creation and Patty said "I forgot about that one." SpongeBob bought it. To this day, they have been neighbors. Later, he gained and lost his driver's license. At some point, Patrick learned how to put on a diaper. At some point, he met Grandma SquarePants. He met Sandy the day after SpongeBob did. He once rented out his front yard to a fish named Howard. Residence ROCK Patrick's house. Patrick literally lives under a rock, at 120 Conch Street, two doors down from his best friend, right next to Squidward and 400-yards away from the Krusty Krab. His ID licenses show his address, one from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" and "Driven to Tears." The home's exterior is featureless, apart from a small yellow weather vane, which has fallen off on numerous occasions. In some episodes, the rock has nothing under it, but in some, you can see his house, like in "Patrick's Staycation," "The Donut of Shame," "No Nose Knows," and other episodes. It is possible that he makes his own furniture, as shown in "I'm With Stupid," but he is too lazy to make it sometimes, explaining the different states of his house. Sometimes, Patrick sleeps on the ceiling of his rock, although far more often he sleeps in a regular bed. Patrick spends much of his day sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds: In one episode, his house's depiction is nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others, he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. In addition, certain episodes tend to depict the surface below the rock to be completely flat, while in others there is a considerable amount of depth below it. Patrick claims to have built the house himself. In "New Fish in Town," he puts his front yard up for rent. As Nickelodeon said of Patrick's house in a commercial bumper: "What's really beneath this famous rock? The home of Patrick Star. While the outside never changes, a closer look inside reveals that Patrick's house is never set in stone. Sometimes, there's just sand. Other times, there's a small den. Occasionally, there's a large master bedroom. And there's the Multi-Room Complex featuring an eat-in kitchen, arched doorways, and a hi-def TV. Rock on!" Family Herb Star He is the father of Patrick and Sam and Margie's husband. He is the son of Billy Bob Star and Maw Tucket. He is also the uncle of Gary and Ed, Sluggo's brother, Patrick Revere's great grand nephew, a great grandson of King Amoeba and Queen Mildew, a grandson of Yorick and Princess Tulsa, the grand nephew of Prince Dingus and Prince Callous, Carl's first cousin 1x removed, Cletus' nephew, Patron's ancestor, and a descendant of Pecos Patrick, Primitive Star, and Patar. He made his debut in the episode "I'm with Stupid," when he and Margie went to visit Patrick for Starfish Day. It was then revealed on a family tree in the episode "Rule of Dumb," that his name is Herb. Herb, like his wife, is quite overweight. He has a large walrus mustache and he is pink, just like the rest of the Star family. His pants are the same as Patrick's but his top has a slightly lighter color of purple with green stars. Thomas F. Wilson voices Herb. Margie Star She is the mother of both Patrick and Sam. She is also the daughter-in-law of Maw Tucket and Billy Bob Star, the aunt of Ed and Gary, Sluggo's sister-in-law, and Patron’s ancestor. Gary the Snail Gary is Sluggo's son, the cousin of Patrick, Sam, and Ed, and a nephew of Herb and Margie. He’s also a grandson of Billy Bob Star and Maw Tucket, Patrick Revere's great great grand nephew, a great great grandson of King Amoeba and Queen Mildew, a great grandson of Yorick and Princess Tulsa, a great grand nephew of Prince Callous and Prince Dingus, Carl's first cousin 2x removed, Cletus' grand nephew, and a descendant of Pecos Patrick, Primitive Star, Patar, and possibly Prehistoric Gary. He was also Patrick's pet for a short while. Other family members Sam Star - Patrick's older long-lost sister who appeared in Big Sister Sam. Patrick said he did not have a sister in Something Smells, but this may have been because he forgot about her. Sam is known to be somewhat affectionate towards Patrick, calling him "wittle brubber" and beating up Squidward and SpongeBob if she thinks they have bothered him. She is also Herb and Margie's daughter, a cousin of Gary and Ed, the granddaughter of Billy Bob Star and Maw Tucket, Patrick Revere's great great grand niece, the great great granddaughter of King Amoeba and Queen Mildew, the great granddaughter of Yorick and Princess Tulsa, the great grand niece of Prince Callous and Prince Dingus, Carl's first cousin 2x removed, Cletus' grand niece, and a descendant of Pecos Patrick, Primitive Star, and Patar. Sluggo - Gary's father, the uncle Patrick, Sam, and Ed, and Herb Star's brother. He was seen in "Rule of Dumb." He is also Margie's brother-in-law, a son of Billy Bob and Maw Tucket, Patrick Revere's great grand nephew, a great grandson of King Ameoba and Queen Mildew, the grandson of Yorick and Princess Tulsa, the grand nephew of Prince Callous and Prince Dingus, Carl's first cousin 1x removed, Cletus' nephew, and a descendant of Pecos Patrick, Primitive Star, and Patar. Billy Bob Star - the father of Sluggo and Herb. His wife is Maw Tucket. He is the grandfather of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. He is also Margie's father-in-law, Patrick Revere's grand nephew, Cletus' brother, and a descendant of Pecos Patrick, Primitive Star, and Patar. Maw Tucket - The mother of Sluggo and Herb. Her husband is Billy Bob. She is the grandmother of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. She is also Margie's mother-in-law, the granddaughter of King Ameoba and Queen Mildew, the daughter of Yorick and Princess Tulsa, the niece of Prince Callous and Prince Dingus, Carl's cousin, and Cletus' sister-in-law. Yorick - Maw Tucket's father and Princess Tulsa's husband. He was the great grandfather of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. He was also a son-in-law of King Amoeba and Queen Mildew, Prince Callous' brother-in-law, Carl's uncle, the grandfather of Sluggo and Herb, and Patar's ancestor. Princess Tulsa - Maw Tucket's mother and Yorick's wife. She was the great grandmother of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. She was also the daughter of King Amoeba and Queen Mildew, Prince Callous' sister, Prince Dingus' sister-in-law, Carl's aunt, the grandmother of Sluggo and Herb, and Patar's ancestor. Prince Callous - Princess Tulsa's brother and the son of Amoeba and Mildew. He was a great grand uncle of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. He was also Prince Dingus' husband, Carl's father or step-father, and a grand uncle of Sluggo and Herb. Prince Dingus - Princess Tulsa's brother-in-law and a son-in-law of Amoeba and Mildew. He was a great grand uncle of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. He was also Prince Callous' husband, Carl's father or step-father, and a grand uncle of Sluggo and Herb. Carl - Princess Tulsa's nephew and the grandson of Amoeba and Mildew. He is the first cousin 2x removed of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. He is also the son of Prince Callous and Prince Dingus, Maw Tucket's cousin, and the first cousin 1x removed of Herb and Sluggo. King Amoeba - The father of Princes Tulsa and Prince Callous and the husband of Queen Mildew. He was the great great grandfather of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. He was also the father-in-law of Yorick and Prince Dingus, the grandfather of Maw Tucket and Carl, the great grandfather of Sluggo and Herb, and Patron's ancestor. Queen Mildew - The mother of Princes Tulsa and Prince Callous and the wife of King Amoeba. She was the great great grandmother of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed. She was also the mother-in-law of Yorick and Prince Dingus, the grandmother of Maw Tucket and Carl, the great grandmother of Sluggo and Herb, and Patron's ancestor. Ed Star - The cousin of Patrick, Sam, and Gary. He only appeared in the end of the Story Reader book The Never-Ending Stay. He stayed in Bikini Bottom for 14 weeks. He is also the nephew of Sluggo, Herb, and Margie, a grandson of Billy Bob Star and Maw Tucket, Cletus' grand nephew, a great grandson of Yorick and Princess Tulsa, a great grand nephew of Prince Callous and Prince Dingus, Carl's first cousin 2x removed, a great great grandson of King Amoeba and Queen Mildew, and a descendant of Pecos Patrick, Primitive Star, and Patar. Patrick Revere - The great great grand uncle of Patrick, Sam, Gary, and Ed, who warned Bikini Bottom about the mollusks. He was also the grand uncle of Billy Bob and Cletus and the great grand uncle of Herb and Sluggo. Pecos Patrick Star - An ancestor of Patrick, Sam, Gary, Ed, Cletus, Herb, Sluggo, Patron, and Billy Bob, who lived in Dead Eye Gulch at the time of SpongeBuck. His name is an obvious parody of the folktale, "Pecos Bill". He was also the descendant of Patar and Primitive Star. Primitive Star - The distant primate-like ancestor of Patrick, Sam, Gary, Ed, Cletus, Herb, Sluggo, Patron, Billy Bob, Pecos Patrick, and Patar, who encountered Squidward while he traveling through time. Patar - The prehistoric ancestor of Patrick, Sam, Gary, Ed, Cletus, Herb, Sluggo, Patron, Billy Bob, and Pecos Patrick, who discovered fire along with Squog and Spongegar. He is also a descendant of Primitive Star. Cletus Star - The grand uncle of Patrick, Gary, Sam, and Ed, who said the famous quote "Let not your heart walk away from you, must your mind grow legs and follow it." However, he was later arrested in a freedom march and never seen again. He was also Billy Bob's brother, Maw Tucket's brother-in-law, the uncle of Sluggo and Herb, and a descendant of Pecos Patrick, Primitive Star, and Patar. Occupation Main article: List of Occupations#Patrick Star Patrick has had many jobs. However, he is not very good at any of them. He is currently unemployed.These are the ones he usually had: Krusty Krab Worker: This is the main job Patrick usually tries. In the episodes: Arrgh!: He was hired for a few short moments until being instantly fired by an annoyed Mr. Krabs. Big Pink Loser: He swept dust all the time, spilled dishes on purpose, and tried to open a jar of jam (which he successfully did, much to his joy). Bummer Vacation: He was the replacement fry cook. Patty Hype: He helped SpongeBob sell his Pretty Patties. That's No Lady: Patrick, disguised as a girl named Patricia, can do a very good job to stay in town, but Mr. Krabs and Squidward got crushes on him. Pat No Pay: Patrick must make enough money to replace his bill. He destroys the Krusty Krab with trash. 20,000 Patties Under the Sea: He is assistant manager to SpongeBob as the restaurant mobile to bring Krusty Krab to the people. He also has a job in kitchen duty. Restraining SpongeBob: He was hired as the "middle man" (which means Patrick was hired to take the food from SpongeBob to Squidward so SpongeBob would not violate the restraining order). Lights, Camera, Pants!: (PC Version) He worked his own lemonade stand for a short time. He earned 25¢. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: He was supposed to help SpongeBob clear Mr. Krabs' name when King Neptune blames (and freezes, and nearly kills) him and save Bikini Bottom. Inventor: He invented the: Pencil (already invented) Light bulb (already invented) Parallel Universe Glass (presumably already invented) (The regular universe SpongeBob believed it to be a real invention, the Parallel Universe SpongeBob says, with a Ukrainian accent, that he thought it was a pretty good idea.) Automatic Back Scratcher, Hair Comber, Nose Picker, and Ukulele Tuner 9000 King of Bikini Bottom. (Rule of Dumb) Jellyfisher, Jellyfisherman Expo Convention Joiner "I Was a Teenage Gary," "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic," and "That's No Lady." Multiverse An alternate Patrick exists in the universe seen in the shorts "What if SpongeBob was Gone". Without SpongeBob, he cannot jellyfish properly, implying that SpongeBob may have taught Patrick to jellyfish. Relationships SpongeBob and Patrick have been best friends since they were born. They have spent a large majority of their life together and are very close to one another. Patrick cares about SpongeBob very much as shown in a multitude of episodes. He often tries to give SpongeBob the best advice he has even if it's very illogical. He also is shown to go to great lengths for SpongeBob such as trying to make SpongeBob his "trophy" just so that he and SpongeBob could be together again. He also shows great sorrow when not around SpongeBob, which he has mentioned frequently. He even followed SpongeBob to the bitter end on their journey to Shell City. Though he has been on bad terms with SpongeBob many times throughout the series, they always come together as best friends. SBh12 I can turn into a skyscraper! This section is too short. You can help the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia by expanding it. Quotes "See you later, SpongeBob! Adios, Big Fat Meanie! ~New Student Starfish "Boating school? I thought this was Spanish class! " ~New Student Starfish "Go, SpongeBob! " (first line Patrick says in series) ~Help Wanted Squidward: "Patrick, just how dumb are you? " Patrick: "It varies." ~Tentacle Vision Sandy: "That's crazy talk! " Patrick: "That's not crazy talk. This is crazy talk! GLABLEEB-GLABLAB! GABLEEB-GABLAB! GLEHGLEHGLEH! BLELBLBLBLELBL-" {Sandy punches his head in} "-Sorry." ~I Had an Accident "Two Ice Creams!" ~I Had an Accident "Who are you people?!" ~I'm With Stupid/Prehibernation Week "Who cares about a stupid star?" ~New Student Starfish Spongebob: Look what i got! Patrick: Rectangles! ~Life of Crime "Now I'm gonna starve." ~Life of Crime "Alright! Which one of you flatfoots stole my lollipop? (after everyone laughs) I mean it." ~Life of Crime Is it time already to ruin Squid's day? Hey, SpongeBob, don't start without me! ~Home Sweet Pineapple Spiders! ~Home Sweet Pineapple SpongeBob: "Wow, Plankton has to buy baby clothes?" {removes binky} Patrick: "How embarrassing." {Both of them wearing baby clothes} ~Spy Buddies "Let's get naked!" ~Chocolate With Nuts "I'm going back to buy more bags!" ~Chocolate With Nuts "I love you." ~Chocolate With Nuts "I'll have an uuhhhh..." ~Krusty Krab Training Video "Narrator: Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the customer. Or as we like to say, the Krustomer. Patrick: Who said that? Are you a ghost? ~Krusty Krab Training Video Patrick: Squidward, your ceiling is talking to me! ~Krusty Krab Training Video "That's not disturbing. This is disturbing..." {turns around, makes a face with his back, and makes it look like it's talking} "Hi there SpongeBob, my name is Pat-back!" ~Survival of the Idiots "Hey, I'm missing the coconut!" ~Rock-a-Bye Bivalve "{laughing goofily} That guy just got hit on the head with a coconut!" ~Rock-a-Bye Bivalve "{laughing goofily} That guy just got hit on the head with two coconuts!" SpongeBob: " This is work?" Patrick: "You know, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes I have to adjust the antenna, sometimes I lose the remote, and sometimes my butt hurts really bad." SpongeBob:"Ooooh, I feel sorry for you. By the way you forgot your briefcase! (SpongeBob opens his briefcase and it is full of doughnuts and sundaes; SpongeBob pours the sundaes and doughnuts on Patrick)" Patrick:"So this is what I get for working overtime?" SpongeBob: "GRRRRRR................ {making a weird face} OVERTIME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" ~Rock-a-Bye Bivalve "Who ya' callin' Pinhead?" ~Survival of the Idiots "MY NAME'S...NOT...RICK!!!!!!!!" ~The Fry Cook Games "This is a hotel?" ~Krusty Towers "This is a hospital?" ~Krusty Towers Plankton: "Win this one because I told you to." Patrick: "Because you told me toooo!!!" {racing to the challenge} ~The Fry Cook Games "Heart on stick must die!!" ~Valentine's Day "I defy you, Heartman" ~Valentine's Day Patrick: "Oh, what do you want to be a lifeguard for? Nobody really likes those guys." {Larry is carried by a bunch of fish} "Being a lifeguard is so dumb. All they do is blow, blow, blow on their stupid whistles, rub, rub, rub that white stuff on their noses and show off their gross misshapen bodies!" {Nat walks up seeing Patrick's expanded belly} Nat: "Dude, put that thing away. There are, like, children here!" Patrick: {inserts his belly inside his pants but his feet became bigger, stands up then walks away} "I'm going to the snack bar." ~SpongeGuard on Duty "Aww, I got dead again! This game stinks!" ~I Had an Accident "Just like a genie." ~Christmas Who? "Where...woes we work? Wat the Wusty Wab?" ~Club SpongeBob "Oh come on SpongeBob! You know, I wumbo, you wumbo, he she me wumbo, wumbo, wumbo-ing, wumbology, the study of wumbo? It's first grade, SpongeBob!" ~Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV "24!" ~New Student Starfish "Finland!!" ~Frankendoodle "Where's the leak, ma'am?" ~Frankendoodle "Breakfast...Green...Finland." ~Accidents Will Happen "It's a giraffe!" ~Bubblestand Sandy: "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" Patrick: "Not until four." ~I Had an Accident "Ahh! A burglar!" {Gets scared by the referee} ~The Great Snail Race Squidward: "Patrick! What are you doing here?" Patrick: "Uhh... I dunno, I'm funny." ~Suction Cup Symphony "I'm so close to solving this crime I can almost taste it. Boy, crime fighting makes me hungry and this yellow popsicle hits the spot!" "Wow, you guys are good. I'm the last person I would have suspected, but I was looking for me all the time! It's the perfect crime!" ~The Smoking Peanut "Hahahaha. Connect the dots!" {Draws lines with a pencil to connect flea bites on his belly} "I drawed a horsey!" ~A Flea in Her Dome "No way! 58 is the luckiest number ever!" ~Driven to Tears Patrick: "No need to thank us." Squidward: "THANK YOU!?!?" SpongeBob: "You're welcome!" ~That Sinking Feeling "I DEFY YOU, HEARTMAN!!!" "HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!!!" ~Valentine's Day SpongeBob: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" {Patrick thinks of picking his belly button} Patrick: "No, but I think your idea better!" ~The Clash of Triton "KRABBY PATTY POWER!" ~Nicktoons Battle "It's called the ugly barnacle. Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end!" ~Something Smells "OPEN SESAME!" ~Survival of the Idiots "I THOUGHT THE CORPS WOULD STRAIGHTEN OUT MY LIFE, SIR!" Squidward: "Can you take hats in a dignified and sophisticated manner?" Patrick: "You mean like a weenie? Okay! May I take your hat sir, may I take your hat sir, may I-" Squidward: "Alright that's enough, you've got the job." ~Squilliam Returns "Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" ~The Camping Episode "The deliciousness has landed!" ~The Camping Episode "Tubby? GRRRRRR!!! Nobody calls me tubby!" ~No Weenies Allowed "Sand" ~Patrick-Man! Phone Caller: "Is this the Krusty Krab?" Patrick: "No this is Patrick." Phone Caller 2: "Is this the Krusty Krab?" Patrick: "No, this is Patrick!" Phone Caller 3: "Is this the Krusty Krab?" Patrick: "NO! THIS IS PATRICK!!! I'm not a Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob: "Uhh.... Patrick that's the name of the restaurant." Patrick: "Huh?, FISHPASTE!!!" ~Big Pink Loser "I didn't know there had to be a test. I didn't study!" ~Krusty Towers "The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma." {Thinks of a carton of milk spilling on a table} ~The Secret Box Patrick: "Ooh...You just said number 11!" SpongeBob: "I didn't mean... you gotta understand, Patrick, I was trying...what I meant to say was...some things just slip out. You gotta understand!" Patrick: "Don't worry SpongeBob. I understand... MR. KRABS!" ~Sailor Mouth "SpongeBob, you can't expect my usual brand of stupidity. I like to mix it up, keep you on your toes." ~The Card Patrick: "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Squidward: "No Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument. {Patrick puts up his hand again.} Horse radish is not an instrument, either." ~Band Geeks "Will there be nachos there?" ~SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One "People said the same things to me. Patrick, you'll always have your head in the clouds. But just look at me now." ~Neptune's Spatula "Well that Mr. Krabs is just a big dummy. Now SpongeBob, are you gonna listen to a big dummy, or are you gonna listen to me?" ~Hooky "We should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else! ~Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm SpongeBob: Are you feeling it know Mr. Krabs? Are you feeling it? Patrick: I'm feeling it, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Patrick, that's not a ride! Harold: Get off me! ~Mid-Life Crustacean Is it stupid or something? ~Rock-a-Bye Bivalve SpongeBob: Patrick, say that again. Patrick: That again? SpongeBob: No, the other thing. Patrick: No, the other thing. SpongeBob: No, what you said before when you... Patrick: No, what you said before when you... ~Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost SpongeBob: "What could be worse than a giant paint bubble?" Patrick: "Oh, I know! Two giant paint bubbles!" {Blows giant paint bubble} ~Wet Painters "Take a bath fleabag!" ~No Nose Knows "East? I thought you said 'Weast!'" ~Arrgh! "Hel...lo... Sandy. Me... Patrick. Do... you... un...der...stand? ~Squirrel Jokes SpongeBob: What am I? Patrick: Uh, stupid? SpongeBob: No, I'm Texas! Patrick: What's the difference? ~Texas The Flying Dutchman: "Crew! Howl with me so that we may set the seven seas ablaze with fear! AOOOOOOO!!" SpongeBob: "AHHHAHAHAHHHAHHAH!" Patrick Star: "Leedle Leedle Leedle LEE!!!!" ~Shanghaied " The shell has spoken." ~ Club SpongeBob " Does this look dangerous? " { Has many hooks in his mouth. } ~ Hooky "Knowledge can never replace friendship. I prefer to be an idiot!" ~ Patrick SmartPants "Hi, SpongeBoob. Ha! SpongeBoob! I sai...I sai... laughs Who's SpongeBoob? I said SpongeBoob! Again, again. Sorry people." ~Missing Identity Trivia Patrickid Patrick's Citizen Identification License Patrick's Driver License He appears to be able to fly in "The Sponge Who Could Fly" and "Night Light." However, he may have just been floating through the water. His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the ninth dimension in "Big Pink Loser." According to his driver's license, he weighs 2 ounces. In seasons one through three, Patrick had been shown with plenty of teeth, but in more recent seasons, he has been shown only one tooth. A running gag, which was used mostly in Season 1, was when Patrick opened up his rock with him on it; he will slip off it and fall in the living room. He calls pencils "Writing Sticks." Patrick's Citizen Identification card number is A1359723. Unlike SpongeBob, Patrick is a good driver. At SpongeBob.com, it was revealed that his attention span is at least 02 seconds. "The Bully" reveals that he went to community college. Every time Patrick sees mermaids, he falls in love with them as in "Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle" and in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," meaning that he loves mermaids. Like SpongeBob, Patrick wears pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with SpongeBob or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. Patrick's stupidity can vary in different episodes. Sometimes he has small signs of intelligence (mainly in Season 1, but also fairly frequently in Seasons 2 and 3). Other times, he is almost completely stupid (examples include "My Pretty Seahorse" and many post-movie episodes). This was referenced in "Tentacle-Vision," where, after Squidward asks how dumb he is, he replies, "It varies." Patrick is dumber than SpongeBob, but has occasionally pointed out signs of knowledge, which SpongeBob lacks. An example is in "Jellyfishing," where he suggests to SpongeBob that Squidward does not like them (which is true). However, SpongeBob tells him otherwise. Patrick can be very smart or say intellectual sentences at times, but it mostly happens when he is unaware of what he just said. Patrick sometimes has one tooth (first seen in "Christmas Who?," and would later become heavily used in post-season five episodes). When Patrick thinks, his brain releases foul smelling steam. His brain does not seem to function as well or as fast as a normal brain, therefore making him become very stupid. Patrick's favorite color is aquamarine.8 Patrick had no sense of smell in "Something Smells," but later could smell in "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve." He also wished he had a nose in "No Nose Knows" (and briefly in "Missing Identity"), though it was shown in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" that he had the ability to grow a nose, and had a small nose hole as seen in "Wet Painters." As seen in "Christmas Who?" and "Sing a Song of Patrick," he does not know how to use a pencil. However, in "The Patty Caper," Patrick was able to draw Squidward, this must be due to his varying of intelligence. Many assume that Patrick is slightly older than SpongeBob or the same age as him. In some episodes, Patrick has brown eyes instead of blue or they have no Iris. Despite being in fewer episodes than Squidward, he is more known than he is. Patrick is one of the loved SpongeBob characters on YouTube. He has tons of YouTube "memes" and many fans make tributes to him. In "The Fry Cook Games," he took off SpongeBob's shoe, and licks his foot and did not have a problem with it. In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," he gave SpongeBob an automatic atomic dirty underwear wedgie. In "Truth or Square," it said Patrick's real name is Patrick Sea-Star not Patrick Star or rather it is just pronounced just to get four syllables. In some episodes, it says his real last name is Starfish instead of Star or Seastar. In most episodes when something confuses Patrick, he usually says the phrase "I don't get it." The concept of Patrick being stupid is based on the appearance of the sea star, slow and dumb, but in fact, they are crafty and bright. Patrick breaks the fourth wall on occasions. In "Wet Painters," he is actually holding one of the time cards, breaking the fourth wall. In "Missing Identity," after laughing so much, he says "Sorry people" referring to the crew (or the people watching). Patrick hates spiders because when SpongeBob's house was gone, he kept on having nightmares about spiders and hitting SpongeBob with his rock because he thought SpongeBob was a spider. In "Chum Caverns" and "Free Samples," he is able to eat Plankton's chum as normally, everyone gets poisoned or sick for the product. Patrick owns a spatula named Frank. Patrick is right handed. Patrick's dreams are empty like his mind. Like an actual starfish, his weight is 2 ounces, and he is 6 centimeters long. Since Patrick's species is a starfish, he is also 1/16 amoeba because one of his ancestors is King Amoeba which his species is amoeba and also he is Patrick's great great grandfather and great great grandparents share 6.25% genetic overlap of a living thing, that's what makes him and Gary 1/16 amoeba. He has impersonated a doctor on at least two occasions, "Suds" and "The Splinter," both of which had disastrous results. Reception Critical reception for the character from both professionals and fans has been positive. In a review published in 2007, Peter Keepnews of The New York Times said, "Patrick is a popular character, and the new episodes illustrate why: He is unfailingly enthusiastic, touchingly loyal and absolutely undeterred by his intellectual limitations. Hilariously voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, he is not just an endearing comic creation but a role model for idiots everywhere." 9 In the 2014 Kids' Choice Awards, Patrick was nominated under "Favorite animal side kick."10 In the end, Patrick was the most voted and won. Patrick also has been ranked as 1 of the "Dumbest Animated TV Characters." 11 However, Patrick is considered by many fans to have gone through much Flanderization throughout the post-movie era. Most of the criticism has been directed towards Patrick's overly idiotic behavior and his malicious and callous actions towards SpongeBob. There are several episode episodes criticized for Patrick's behavior. Examples include: "Pat No Pay," "I'm With Stupid," "Patrick's Staycation," "The Card," "The Splinter," and "Stuck in the Wringer." Perhaps the most called out instances are "Pet Sitter Pat" and "Yours, Mine and Mine." Category:Characters Category:Starfish Category:Main Character Category:Patrick Category:Male characters